The New World Ninja
by x-Kimiko-x-Saito-x
Summary: In the start they know nothing about each other. When the meet they become friends. And when the cross over into the Naruto world, they are confused. Koharu, Yui, Minku and Ala are in for a surprise when they meet the Naruto characters that they've read o


this is my first story and i don't care if you flame because i wrote this for myself and i want my friends and others to see it. so if you don't like it fine, if you do leave a review, and if it needs work, use constructive critisicim. And i will never own NARUTO in any of my stories or any other books ect. they all belong to their respectful owners.

* * *

**Ninja of the New World**

**The Series**

**Book I – The Start**

**YEAR 2050**

In this year, this world had been taken over by Lord Darken, a Russian who wanted world peace and would stop at nothing to get it. Unfortunately that had included killing. By the year 2053 he had killed 1,269,845 people who had opposed him. In the year of 2054 a new organization was formed and trained. They were called the N.I.N.J.A., which stood for New-world International and National Justification Association.

They would become the saviors of the world.

By the year 2059, N.I.N.J.A. had recruited over 200,000 people, secretly, to train. The recruits went through rigorous training to become an official Ninja. They learned to fight with weapons as well as their minds, to meditate, and to save lives. N.I.N.J.A. started out in Japan and China where it continued to spread west, through all of Asia and on to Europe. In the year 2066, the N.I.N.J.A. officially became world wide; except for a few islands in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, every country was inhabited by N.I.N.J.A. 4 years later they attacked the world capital, Washington D.C. U.S.A. Both the NINJA and the Darkens lost many but in the end Darken was killed by a Ninja who specialized in explosives, Takumi. There was nothing left of either Darken or the pyromaniac. Today you can go see the pyromaniac's grave in Washington D.C., along with the memorial stone, to conmemorate those lost in the war. Now the N.I.N.J.A. run the government and the world is united for one common cause, to help everyone in any way possible.

If you want to help but don't know how, just go to HelpUsAllLive.gov and find out how you can contribute to a better world.

_Excerpt from"History at a Glance" By Kimko Greaden copyright 2100_

* * *

_**Part 1 – At Home**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_** Koharu Indigo **_

The sun was in the east, resting on the horizon, waiting for the right time to cast its light across the land. The ocean was calm and a deep blue-green, silent in the depths and deafening near the cliffs, ever changing. The land was a dazzling mixture of all the colors, emerald green grass, soft yellow daffodils, and radiantly red roses. The sands of the beaches were a pristine white and untouched by human feet; the waves had washed away all evidence of people in the middle of the night. The skies were a brilliant blue; they stretched out all the way into the distance, with no clouds in sight and a few stars flickering, trying to stay out in the day. But for one person this didn't matter, all she wanted to do was curl up under the covers and sleep all day.

" Koharu Indigo! Get your butt down here right now! You're almost late!" Koharu's mom was down in the kitchen, making pancakes for her little sister, Peace. Koharu grudgingly got out of bed and groaned. She hated having to wake up early to go to school. She could not see why they had to start near 7:30 in the morning. She just wasn't a morning person in the first place. Another thing to add to her hateful school day was that she had 3 tests and she had forgotten to study for them that night. One of them was in math about percentage increase and decrease. Another was in science about work, power and simple machines. The last test was in social studies on Northern Europe.

Koharu got dressed and started to head down the stairs. At the bottom she quietly picked up her backpack and tiptoed towards the door. Her mom was facing away not looking at her and cooking some bacon. She crept toward the door silently, avoiding the creaky floorboards. "Koharu." Her mom hadn't even turned from cooking and even though Koharu had been careful, the 'Mom Radar' had picked up a sneakee. " Sit down and eat." Koharu sighed and reluctantly sat down on the edge of a seat, ready to bolt for the door the minute her mom wasn't looking. She glared at the back of her mom's head, pouting about being caught on the way to the door. " Don't you pout at me. You're not going to be late. I just said that because you usually take an hour just to get out of your bed, and that's on a good day! Now eat something. I don't want you to complain to me after school about how hungry you were all day, and how I wouldn't feed you in the morning." Koharu got up and went over to the pantry and pulled out some Chocolate Rice Crispies . She dumped some into a bowl and reached across the table for the milk. When she was done eating she put her bowl in the sink and looked at her watch " Oro! I'm late!" she ran for the door and opened it. "Koharu! You forgot your lunch!" Koharu spun around and grabbed her lunch. "Arigato, mom! Bye!" Koharu then ran off forgetting that her watch hadn't been adjusted from going to Nevada the last spring vacation; so really, it was only 6:30. Her mom shook her head as she watched Koharu disappear around a corner. " She forgot to change her watch and the way to school. " Koharu then reappeared from the corner and took the other road.

"She's just like her father, always forgetting every thing. Right Peace? " Peace just giggled her 4 year old giggle and smiled " Koharu is funny!" she squealed, going into a fit of laughter. "You're funny to, Peace. Some times more than Koharu is!" Peace just put a pout on till they both started laughing at the face.



_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing Koharu_ sat in her desk, trying to study, next to her best friend, Rust. Rust always wore her rust red gloves, which, oddly, were the same exact shade as her chin length hair. Today she was wearing her favorite midnight black capris and a dark green sleeveless tee shirt. "Oy! Koharu!" Koharu looked up to find Rust's face right in front of her nose. She had to cross her eyes to actually see her face instead of a reddish blob. " What do you want? And can you move away? My eyes are starting to hurt." Rust backed up a few inches and looked around. They were as alone as you could get in homeroom. "Remember when we were walking to school yesterday?" Koharu thought back " Uh…yeah. Why?" "Because! Remember when we stopped at that crosswalk and I was all jittery? That was because these two men were following us." And this matters why?" "One, they looked like they belonged to the government. Two, they had guns. And three, They were staring at you!" she hissed, trying to be quiet. " Those are the reasons you should care! They could kill you…or worse…feed you to rabid fan girls that are after the ever idiotic Sasuke from NARUTO!" Rust then tried to scare Koharu by pretending to die horribly and painfully. Koharu replied by pushing Rust out of the chair with her pencil. Rust crashed to the floor hitting her head on the desk as she fell. "Ow!" Everyone started laughing at Rust's stupidity. Rust blushed slightly. " I meant to do that!" She exclaimed as she got up, quickly getting in to her seat as the teacher came in.



"Hey. Hey! HEY!" Koharu spun around and saw that her friend was running to catch up to her. "Lets take the short cut today, the one through the woods." Koharu nodded. She loved the woods. They had, before, been the Redwood forest, but the redwoods had been almost completely wiped from the face of the earth. There were a few left, but they were only new saplings, nothing compared to their parent trees. Now the trees that occupied the space were sturdier; they were called Black Obsidian Oaks. They grew to about 90 feet high in their lifetime, and they had many branches close to the bottom. And if you were brave, or stupid enough, you could jump from branch to branch.

Rust and Koharu had discovered that they could cut off time going through the forest. They also found that their balance improved from jumping from branch to branch. Both of them were in Tai-Kwon-Do and nearly at their black belts after 6 years and extra training in their free time. Rust was slightly closer to becoming a black belt because she applied herself to _everything _that she did. She would practice in the morning a few hours before going to school. Koharu only slept or was goofing off in the morning and reading on about NARUTO; and there were other fanfiction there but she ignored them for the NARUTO ones. Each story was different except for the characters that had been created by Masashi Kishimoto, the artist.

When they reached the edge of the forest they stopped. Koharu smirked her evil smirk and she had a dangerous glint in her eye. The look was mirrored on Rust's face. They looked at each other and spoke with their eyes. _Race you. You're on. _Then they dashed into the woods leaving dust and leaves kicked up in their race to 'ground ninja'.



_Krack…Krack… Krack _Koharu was pounding away at a wooden post with her feet, building up her leg muscles. Rust was meditating by the river, lowering her stress and heightening her senses. Both of them were outside their warehouse that they had converted in to a dojo. Inside, there was various equipment for training. Outside was a picturesque view of a valley full of wild flowers and in the distance the Rocky Mountains loomed over the land, much like a mother would to her child. Around the building was a track and in an isolated part of the woods close by, an obstacle course, brimming with non-lethal traps. There was also a natural spring they had enclosed with live bamboo. After the war had ended hot springs had popped up everywhere. After a long day they would soak in the spring then go home. Every day they would come; and every day they would grow a little.

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_** Yui Mizuki **_

Yui Mizuki hated today. For reasons semi-known, her parents had decided to send her off to a boarding school in the city, away from all of her friends. She was also going to AP classes for 8th grade even though she was only 12, turning 13 in a few days. All she wanted to do was stay home with her friends! Not to be off in the city discussing the atomic make up of chloride and neon! Apparently she was leaving in 2 days. So now she was in her room, trying to hold back tears and carefully packing everything she owned. Most of her stuff was already in large boxes except for her bed, dresser, clothes, and a shoebox in her closet. She walked over to her mirror and caught her reflection. Her long strait hair hung in her face, obscuring her brown eyes. Her skin was slightly pale, from staying inside a lot. She was wearing a black shirt and white pants. Her hand closed softly around her raindrop pendant from her grandma. The only thing that she could not see was her smile that usually resided on her face. Her face was stained with her tears and her eyes were watery with unshed tears. She went over to her mp3 player and hooked it up to her I-fox and turned up the music. Since not that many people wrote music anymore most of the songs were from before the war. Most of the music was country, Cascada, and Good Charlotte. She went back over to her bed and continued to pack. She packed all of the remaining items except for a few changes of clothing, her mp3 and I-fox, and the shoebox in the closet. She went over to her closet and stood on her tiptoes and reached to the top shelf. She took down her shoebox and placed it carefully on her bed. She lifted up the top as if she was handling an ancient artifact. Inside was a knife and a few pieces of wood; one piece was partially carved in the general shape of a reared up horse. The horse's head was defiant and the mane and tail were flying. She picked up the horse and ran her fingers over the partially rough wood. She placed the carving back in the box, careful not to break the legs. She put the top back on and placed it next to her suitcase. She then sunk to the floor in a heap, and placed her head in her hands. _' How am I going to tell Mio about this?'_



"What!?" Yui cringed. Moi was loud. "Why do you have to go!?" Yui sighed "They, my parents, are sending me to the boarding school in the city and I have to leave tomorrow." Yui looked down "I – I don't want to go… but if I don't my parents won't get the money." It was a little known fact. Yui's parents needed money. One of the soldiers in the war had stolen 250 thousand dollars and blamed it on the Mizukis 40 years ago. This school paid parents if they sent their above average kids to board at their school, something about a "higher learning environment for under-privileged adolescents" or something similar to that. Yui had to tell Moi about it because when Moi had come over she saw how sparsely they lived. She thought that the government wasn't that bright because if you saw how Yui lived you wouldn't accuse them of stealing the money.



Moi looked down, then up. "Will you still e-mail?" Yui smiled "Do you think a move would stop me from e-mailing? The only thing strong enough to stop me from e-mailing is the end of the world or my death, and don't worry, I won't die." They hugged then laughed. Moi spoke up "Look at us! It's like we're old ladies and you're leaving forever! I think we should do something extra special today as a good-bye for now. Maybe we could prank the teacher or eat 5 gallons of ice cream." Yui looked at Moi and smiled "You know something?" Moi looked over from a planning board "Hmm?" Yui laughed at the picture. Mrs. Tsuki, their art teacher, was in a bucket of ice cream. "You're one of the most idiotic people I've met." Moi did a funny pose "And I'm proud of it." The two then spent the rest of the day goofing off, creating one memory after another.

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_** Ala Rosewood **_

The sun was setting on Cairo, Egypt and the skies were stained red and gold. Street vendors were selling their goods and laughing with the customers. The tourists were returning to their hotels, and the streets were emptying. This was all seen, from on top of a building, by a girl with white hair and blue eyes. Every day she would go to school then come home. She would then do her homework and eat. After, she would retreat to the rooftop and watch the people. Near 9:30 she would go back inside and fall asleep. Today she was watching the sun and sky. The sky had changed constantly in the past few minutes. What people don't realize is how fast things can change. Ala loved watching the clouds, seeing everything that happened, how the clouds, air, and color of the sky, changed seemingly at will.

"Ala?"

The girl turned to the voice. Her mom was at the top of the stairs leading inside. "What do you want to do for your birthday? It's coming up soon."

Ala sighed "I want to go an vacation to another country for a few weeks." Ala's mom thought a tiny bit, "Hum… well… we could do that after school ends. Where would you like to go? "

Ala looked at the red setting sun, staring at the colors that seemed to seep into what ever was around it. She looked away from the sun and to her mom.

"Can we go to a country in Europe? I want to get out of the desert for a few days?" Ala's mom smiled, "Sure. We could go to … um…" Ala's mom pulled out a map from nowhere. "Let's see… we could go to Italy or we could go to Spain." Ala responded, "Could we go to England?"

Ala's Mother looked at the map with a critical eye.

"We can't go to England, honey, it's too far and slightly expensive." Ala's head dropped slightly "Oh… okay… we'll go to Italy then." She turned back to the sky, the sun was farther below the horizon than before, lighting the desert a light red and tinting the sky pink. A few stars had appeared in the sky, shimmering above Egypt, telling its tales and the history of its people, if you looked hard enough.

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_** Minku Scarlet **_

Minku loved to trick people. That was the main reason she was running from 3 old men after tricking them into thinking that they had won a trip to Hawaii. She was the prankster of China, the Queen of Tricks, and she loved it. She was only caught this time because of the old geezers going the stupid Tourist Agency and asking about what to bring to Hawaii. Seemed like no one was going to Hawaii because they were reconstructing the layout of the islands. Minku was the craftiest, most cunning prodigy of all time. She got all B+'s and was never caught, before now, in a prank. Sure, everyone knew it was her, but they had no evidence. She was usually about half a mile away when the traps went off.

Minku skidded around a corner and down an alley, while the men rushed by a few seconds later. She waited a few minutes and listened. Nothing. She inched out of the alley. She was only a few blocks from home. It was a small town, and most of the people were inside for dinner. The only people out were a few well-dressed men in suits, down the street at the teahouse. Minku slinked away from the alley and carefully picked her way through the town, stopping at corners and checking for the men. In about 6 minutes, she had made it to the edge of town. In front of her was a field of wheat, and to her far left there was one of rice. Her home was just through the wheat field and down a road. Her short dirty blonde hair blew in the wind. There was a metallic smell and taste in the air. A storm was coming and fast. It would be there in about 15 minutes. She pushed through the wheat looking at the ground, carefully searching for the trail that she had made over the years. She had found she could cut out 20 minutes of walking just by cutting through the fields. The wind was picking up. It looked like a major storm was coming. She wound her way through the wheat, her blue-green eyes fixed on the ground; her ears open and listening for the distant thunder rolling from the clouds. In all of this she hadn't noticed that the two well-dressed men had gotten up from their tea and had followed her.



Minku emerged on the other side of the field, stray wheat hulls stuck in her hair. The road stretched our in front of her. She took a right and started running. While in the fields she had heard the thunder, each time it got louder and closer. She ran up the driveway and passed the black Mustang. The horse was standing at the fence, patiently waiting for Minku to return from school. She walked over to the horse and started stroking the ebony coat. "Hi, Jo. Has Windrider been treating you well while I was gone?" Jo just whiled and turned toward the barn. Windrider ambled out. He was a gray Arabian; lively and able to charm anyone into giving him a sugar cube. Windrider cantered over, avoiding sharp rocks. He nuzzled up to Jo, rubbing his nose against hers. It was one of those Kodak moments, Ugh. Minku laughed "Okay. Okay, just stop all the gushy lovey dovey stuff." Windrider then took his nose and pushed Minku away from the fence and stuck out his tongue. Minku glared "sometimes I think that in a past life you were a prankster that got caught and was never punished. But now you're a horse, so YOU CAN'T PRANK!" Minku just smiled a secret smile that only her horses have seen. "Well, I'm happy that you're finally being semi-punished as a horse, and that you're here." Minku stroked Windrider's nose. She then led both of them over the barn that was attached to the house. She led the to their stalls, after climbing over the fence so she could actually get inside the barn. She climbed through a window in the barn and into her room. She had gotten her dad to cut out a window so she could be near her horses. Her dad had installed doors on the window so she could keep the warmth in her room from escaping in the winter. She threw her backpack into the corner and fell onto her bed and let out a sigh. She rested on the bed for a few minutes before getting up. She went over to her closet and got out her watercolors. She sat back down on her bed and whistled. Windrider came up to the window. "Strike a pose and I'll give you a carrot after I'm done painting" She waved a carrot in front of Windrider's nose, teasing him into obedience. She went back to her bed and picked up the brush. She dipped it in the water that she kept beside her bed and into the misty gray. She started out with the basic shape and built up on top of it. She worked for a few minutes then looked back up for reference. When she painted she relaxed much like some would with knitting. 40 minutes later she was almost done. Her teachers at school were amazed with her talent to paint beautiful watercolors in less than an hour. A few minutes later she put down her brush. She picked up the carrot and tossed it to Windrider, who deftly caught it in his mouth.

Minku then went over to her horse and hugged him around the neck. "I love you." She whispered in his ear. He replied by trying to eat her hair. "Hey, that's the last time I get gushy around you! You have no appreciation!" Windrider just snorted. "Uhm… act like you don't care. But you do care." Windrider just stuck his tongue out at her. "Didn't I teach you anything? I thought I had taught you to be nice! You're like a little school boy."

Windrider snorted, seeming to say 'Me! Me! I'm a schoolboy! How undignified!'

Minku smiled "complain all you want! You're just a mean horse that has no manners" she then went to ask her mom about Chinese stories about people being punished and being turned into animals on earth. She was sure Windrider was a delinquent escapee from jail.

* * *

_**Part 2 –We Are Chosen!**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_** Cranky Koharu **_

Koharu was back in her room, staring at the ceiling, studying for school and eating some ramen. She got up and went over to her window. The sun was setting and casting long shadows across the land like fingers. It was one of those moments that you wished you had a camera to capture the moment forever. A star streaked across the sky and Koharu closed her eyes and wished. _'I wish that my life would become more interesting and that I could make more friends.'_

She backed up from the window, closing the curtains and leaving the window open as to let the cool air in. She turned off her light and climbed into bed. A few minutes later she was asleep, dreaming of Naruto kicking fan girl butt and of Sasuke drowning in a river.



'_Beep!…Beep!…Be' _Koharu smacked the alarm clock off of her bedside table, unplugging itself as it fell, and effectively turning off the alarm. Koharu got up and put on some jeans and a black tee shirt. She opened her door and started down the stairs towards the living room. She stopped at the top as she heard voices drift up from below. "…loves to exercise…" Koharu crept close to the voices staying silent and keeping her ears open. "And what else does she do after she gets home from school?" a man was speaking to her mom. Her mom responded after a short pause. " She usually isn't home till after 4:00, she says she's at this place called 'ground ninja' training for a few hours. I've never seen it because it's up in the hills. But when she gets home she usually reads her fanfiction then goes to bed. And while she reads she eats almost a whole bag of carrots. If you look in the fridge you can see that about ¼ is full of carrots. When she was small she thought that eating a lot of carrots would turn her eyes orange." A few seconds after, another man spoke up " You can call her down now, she's awake." Koharu froze on the spot. Some random, and some rather idiotic, scenarios ran through her head battling for dominance. She quietly grabbed a metal baseball bat and crept down the stairs avoiding the creaky stair that was present in every house, to stop people from sneaking around. As she inched down the stairs, she mentally calmed herself down. She reached the start of the other room, only separated by the banister. She climbed on top and prepared herself to jump at the men that were facing away from her. _' 1…2…3!' _she leaped from the banister at the man closest to her, ready to hit him in the head with the bat. He disappeared in a flash and before she knew it she was pinned to the ground on her stomach and the bat was on the other side of the room still ringing from the impact with the hardwood flooring. Her mind finally caught up with her disarmed body "What the-!" She was cut off by a hand, which she promptly bit. The hand flew up and away. "Ow!" Koharu tried to get out of being pinned to the cold wood floor. Wood's not the best pillow. "Who are you and what do you want!" Koharu was struggling to break free from the man's grasp. Man #2 spoke up in a flat voice, though there was a hint of amusement in his tone. " We will explain everything if,_ if_, you stop trying to attack us." Koharu grudgingly agreed to not try and kill them. "Well then. We are here because you are one of the people we are searching for." Koharu was silent. "We are from the N.I.N.J.A."



"So you're saying I am being accepted to be a Ninja because of my training in my free time and my stamina? If I am why are you choosing me? My friend Rust idolizes the N.I.N.J.A. and she trains a lot longer than me." The men looked at their papers. "You are the one we were sent to see because of you're lineage." Koharu looked up "what do you mean lineage?" Man #2, A.K.A.-Ricky, spoke up "You're related to a famous martial arts master from China from 400 BC." Koharu blinked at them "You must be joking. I'm not from some famous line of people, I'm just a regular kid." The men ignored her protests. "You have 3 days to decide what to do. This is governmental so your parents will get money for sending you with us." Then they left. " So much for a normal life." Koharu then went back up to her room and logged onto her computer. She went on the internet to Google. She typed in 'famous Chinese martial artist from 400 BC' and clicked search.

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

_** Yelling Yui **_

Yui woke up to the sun shining in her face. The birds were singing a song and the sky was clear of clouds. It seemed as if the whole world was mocking her. Today she was supposed to move to the campus. Everything else was right with the world. She turned over and looked at the clock. It was 8:39. Yui unwillingly got up and went over to her chair. She had set out her clothes the night before when she packed everything. She put on the dark blue tank and cargo shorts. She headed down stairs brooding about everything that had gone wrong. If only that Darken hadn't stolen from the government…too late now. She was the one that was paying for the embezzlement. Well not really, her parents were the ones paying the money… but she had to pay with broken dreams. As she entered the living room she froze. A man was sitting on the couch eating her cookies that she had made the day before. She ran into the kitchen and screamed. "MOM!"

"What!? Stop shouting!" Yui lapsed into silence. "Now what are you screaming about?" Yui took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "There is a man out there eating my cookies." Her mom raised an eye brow "And you're not afraid of him? What if he was a burglar?" Yui took her turn raising an eyebrow "I could take him on. I just don't like him eating my cookies. Besides, what is there to steal? That 70lb. couch? I don't think so." Yui's mom sighed "Come with me." Her mom led her to the living room. She sat down on the opposite couch from the man, next to her mom. "Yui, this is Mr. Konan. He's in N.I.N.J.A." She paused and swallowed " He… he has an offer to enroll you in to the new program." Yui blinked, "You mean the one where they are going all over the world to find talented adolescents to train together as an attempt to connect the world through its children?" Yui got out in one breath. "Yes that's the one. But I must say... how did you get that information? Its classified and behind 4 firewalls." Yui blushed. " Well… I hacked into the data base and saw this article about new recruits and then I hacked through the firewalls surrounding them." Mr. Konan laughed. "They said you would be smart, but I never expected anything like this! If you want to be in the program we could really benefit… and there would be one less hacker on the loose." He stared right at her " You have 2 days." And he disappeared. _' Show off.'_

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

_** Un-Alarmed Ala **_

Ala woke up to the sound of voices drifting through her door. She threw on some jeans and a white halter-top then headed down the stairs towards the library, where the voices originated from. The door was ajar to the library, and the smell of food wafted through the crack. She peered through the opening to see two men in chairs, talking to her mother. Ala nudged the door slightly open. It creaked as it moved, creating an eerie wail. _'That defiantly needs oiling.'_ The two men in the over-stuffed chairs looked over at her. "You must be Ala, I'm Koro." The black haired man said. The red head just stared at Ala's hair. "Why is your hair white? I mean, it's like you're an old lady or something!" Ala's eye started to tick "Then why is your hair red? I mean its like you spilled paint on it or something." He just glared. Koro just snickered. " That, is Red." Then they both took a deep breath. " And we are here from the N.I.N.J.A. to enroll you into a super classified program that only we Scouts, and all higher Ninja, know about!" they then struck poses. Not a very smart idea. Koro then slapped Red in the head "You idiot! That's my line! Not yours!" Red rubbed the forming bump on his head. " Well sorry! At least I'm not blonde! Everyone knows you dye your hair black to match your name!" Today was going to be a long, _long_, day with a lot of yelling. Mostly by Ala. And Red and Koro would need a psychiatrist after.

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

_** Minku Meets a Mysterious Woman on Monday **_

Minku woke from a deep sleep to the smell of food coming from down the hall. She got out of bed and threw on some jeans, a black tee, and her ever-famous blood red sweatshirt. She then walked down the hall and found a woman sitting in her seat drinking some tea, and it wasn't her mom. She stopped in her tracks and just stared at the woman, who stared right back. Minku's mom came in a few minutes later and found them in a staring contest. "Minku, this is Higashi. She's from N.I.N.J.A."



Minku was walking to school, thinking about the conversation she just had. _" You are one of the privileged few who are to be accepted into this program…."_ She had been recommended for her agility, fast thinking, and being able to bench about twice her weight. She was apparently one of those 'above average' people. She didn't _have_ to go, but she had to choose in 5 days. Then, her answer would be final and binding.

** END OF BOOK 1 : THE START**

* * *

so... what do you think? this is only the 1st part of the story. if i made any mistakes please point them out. and i am a slow typer so don't yell at me. i also will be volenteering at the library over the summer so that means i can check out more manga and books for inspiration. remember that the key word is CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. There shall be about 5 part then it might then switch into the Naruto world.


End file.
